foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pewter Gryphon's Lair
The Pewter Gryphon's Lair (now at http://www.foreverknight.org/PewterGryphon/index.html) was Diane Echelbarger's personal website. The site was given its name because Diane collected gryphons, especially the pewter kind.Diane's liking for pewter gryphons is mentioned at the top of the index page to the website.http://replay.waybackmachine.org/20020803053940/http://my.execpc.com/~echelbar/ The site was originally located at http://my.execpc.com/~echelbar/. Some of the contents of the site were mirrored at http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/1966/stories/, which seems to have been created so that she could continue to offer fans the full text of her report on the NATPE Seven, as well as affording her a place to store her fan fiction. In 2013, the site was restored and added to the Forever Knight Website Archive. Site History Diane's website was first recorded in the Internet Archive on 28 January 1999, although internal comments indicate that it had already been in existence for some time. It was last updated 18 January 2001. The main page of The Pewter Gryphon's Lair includes some personal information about Diane and her interests. In addition, at the time it was first recorded, the site contained: * the NATPE Seven report * a page of photos of three dolls, costumed as Nick, Natalie, and Janette, each with multiple changes of clothing, which were auctioned for the Geraint Wyn Davies Fan Club * "Ma Kosti's Cookbook" - a collection of recipes contributed by fans of Lois McMaster Bujold's Vorkosigan series However, the NATPE Seven report was incomplete, lacking many of the photos: Diane had had to remove them, constrained by the limited amount of webspace available to her. It seems likely that they were removed to make way for the page about the dolls, which contains a number of photographs. This in turn was removed entirely (sometime between August 2000 and February 2001), to be replaced by a page of photographs of historical, fantasy, and science-fiction costumes that she had made. (None of these costumes was Forever Knight related.) Diane's secondary GeoCities site is first recorded 1 October 1999; and, as the index page is the front page of the NATPE Seven report, it seems likely that Diane began the site in order to continue to be able to provide the full contents of the report. The site was also used to store her fan fiction, in a subfolder that was linked to from her main site. The fan fiction section, entitled "Schroedinger's Dead Cat", contained the following Forever Knight stories (along with some from other fandoms, and some original fiction): * "The Awakening" * "Girls' Night Out" * "Nicholas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Night" * "Revelations" - Forever Knight/Highlander crossover * "Slip Of The Pen" Both sites disappeared from the web sometime in 2002. The main site was last recorded in the Internet Archive in August of that year, and the GeoCities site in October. Wayback Machine copy From the main archive, most (but not all) of the pages were recorded. The majority of the graphics that were on the earliest recorded version of the site were saved. However, none of the photographs of the costumes was preserved. From the GeoCities site, the NATPE Seven report was preserved with its photographs and graphics. All the shorter stories (including the Forever Knight fiction) was saved; but some of Diane's longer original fiction was not.The failure to record the longest stories is probably because the files (40 Kb or more) exceeded the Internet Archive's maximum limit for the size of the files that they would then record and store. Restoration In July 2013, The Pewter Gryphon's Lair was restored by Greer Watson, who combined material from the Wayback Machine with a copy of the NATPE 7 report that had been saved by Cheryl Hoffman. This version returns the report to its original location as a subfolder in the main site. Lacking its photographs, the page for costumes was not included in the restoration. Archived * The Pewter Gryphon's Lair (as archived on the Wayback Machine 28 January 1999) * NATPE Seven report (as archived on the Wayback Machine 12 October 2000) * The Pewter Gryphon's Lair - in the Forever Knight Website Archive References Category:Fan Websites Category:Defunct Fan Websites Category:Archived Websites